Until the end of the world
by NiceButt
Summary: The Cullens play themselves in a movie called Twilight while being vampires in real life,they have to deal with the paparazzis,scandals,fans and most of all love. How will the Cullens keep their secret safe? And what if Bella finds love in our Sweet Alice. Will they be able to love each other freely or fight for their love?. Full summary inside. A/B
1. Chapter 1

**So i know that i was writing another story "a light in darkness"and I'm so sorry for the followers of that story, but I didn't feel like continuing it, so anyway this story keeps creeping my mind and won't let me sleep and after getting my mind set I finally wrote, also this is some kind of experience that happened to me, but of course with Bellice romance and I promise I won't abandon it. So also I picture all the characters like in Breaking dawn part 2 just to let you know. Characters might be OOC.**

**/x/x/x/**

Summary.

The Cullens play themselves in a movie called Twilight, they have to deal with the paparazzis, scandals, fans and most of all love, all because their dear friend Stephenie Meyer wanted to write a book about how Edward met Louise. Bella is a girl that likes to stay home and enjoy the warmth of her house and be with friends, but she doesn't know that meeting a certain, pixie can change her life. Angela, mike and Jessica are the same friends in this story, but in the movie they are different actors and also they have different names, it also happens with Charlie and Renee. All the vampires that acted in the movie are vampires in real life, but Rosalie has a power that will later be explained in later chapters that help to keep their secret safe. Bellice story with other pairings. Another thing I create Louise so I will name create her –actress name- she's basically bella in the movie twilight but with another name and different body and face, you know what i mean, anyway enjoy.

**Bella's POV.**

"Bella please you need to come with me!" Angela pouted. This is how she has been annoying me since the twilight fan camp went online and she won two tickets to be there. The bad thing is that she wants me to go with her. Even if I don't like the twilight saga I do like the actors, especially Ashley Greene, because well she's my celebrity crush.

"No Angela, I don't want to be three days camping just to see those hotties walking down the black carpet" I rolled my eyes remembering how Robert Pattison thinks he's a god.

"Pretty please, and besides Ashley Greene might say hi to you" She wiggles her eyebrows at me making me groan. I knew I shouldn't have told her about my crush, but come on we are talking about Ashley Greene for gods sake!

"Oh come on she's not that pretty" Liar.

"Okay, but please come with me, you're my best friend since like forever and I don't want to go without you and if you don't go I will have to invite Jessica and that's pure torture" I saw her shudder making me laugh at her reaction of speaking about Jessica. I ran a hand through my hair before telling her my decision even if I will regret it later.

"Fine I'll go with you" She squealed and hug me.

"Thank you thank you, you won't regret it!" She kissed my cheek before disappearing down the hallway looking for something in her room since she lives here. Her parents died in a car accident five years ago and well my mom and dad always thought of her like her second daughter so they adopted her and now we are sisters.

"Bella blue or white?" Angela shouted.

"For what?" I asked while I sit in front of my laptop and start reading fanfictions about Alice and Louise. I love those.

"Our tent colors!" I groan, god what did I put myself into?

"Blue!" I said before turning around to keep reading. Uhm I should play Skyrim I haven't played in a long time, yeah I'm a gamer girl. I heard footsteps and turned around to see Angela with a serious face. I gulp and wait for her to speak.

"Okay, look we have to be there at 6, we have to bring a lot of snacks and I don't care if we get fat because I really want to see Jackson Rathbone, got it?" I nod and she smiled at me.

"Jeez marry him" I said before turning again to continue my reading

"I will and you will be my bridesmaid" She winked at me before disappearing into her room.

"I hate you!"All I heard was Angela laughing. I huffed before deciding to go for a walk in order to clear my mind.

I walk through the busy streets of L.A mesmerized about the beauty of the city. I sigh and ran a hand through my hair. I wonder if Ashley Greene would notice me, I mean I wish I had noticed her in the earlier movies of twilight, but for some reason I didn't so I missed all the opportunities to see her, but then I started reading about her and Lousie seven months ago and since that day she has been my mayor crush. I walk for thirty more minutes before deciding that it was time to head home again before making Charlie and Renee worried.

I entered my house. I took off my jacket and threw it to the couch before walking to the kitchen, where I drink a glass of water. I went to my room and turn off the light before letting sleep consume me.

"Wake up, wake up!" I heard a splash and all I knew is that I was wet and not in the pervert way.

"fuck you Angela!" I shouted at her shivering a little, damn that water was cold.

"I might do, but I prefer if Jackson does it" I groan before standing up from my bed.

"You could just shake me or I don't know" I turned around to see the clock and see that it was 3 fucking am. "And it's too early, you said six in the morning we still have three more hours" I groan before slamming my head in my closet.

"I did shake you for like ten minutes, but you didn't wake up so I took the matter in my hands and no it's no too early now come on before we arrive late" with that she left my room. I rolled my eyes before searching for something to wear and also to pack stuff since we are staying there for three days. I choose four tank tops all of them from different colors. My leather jacket, some blue jeans and skinny jeans oh and also my converse and well under wear.

After taking a long shower just to get Angela mad I walked down the hallway and see three figures in the kitchen. I entered and see Renee, Charlie and Angela eating breakfast. Uhm I didn't know that Renee and Charlie woke up this early.

"Hey dad, mom" I waved at them before sitting on the chair near the counter and pouring some milk on my bowl and choosing lucky charms as cereal.

"Bella we need to talk about something" I almost choke and that made Angela giggled. I glared at her before looking again at my parents.

"Sure about what?" I asked.

"Well like you and Angela are already eighteen and I know you're responsible and all so I know you won't do anything reckless" I raised an eyebrow, but didn't interrupt.

"What I'm trying to say is that your father and I want to go on a vacation, just the two of us to Hawaii" I smiled and she looks at me suspiciously.

"It's okay mom don't worry I will take care of Angela ,I will feed her, bath her and take her out for a walk" I said patting Angela's head. She glared at me, but I only pinched her cheek. My mom and dad chuckled and I turned my attention back to them.

"Very funny bella" Angela said.

"I know right?!" I said faking being amused

"You're a moron" She said before walking into the living room and turning on our PS3.

"Anyway, I hope that you won't do crazy stuff okay? Your father and I trust Angela and you to be good girls" She said. My dad has just been looking at me awkwardly because I know I was her baby girl, just like Angela and that he didn't like leaving us alone.

"Of course mom" I said before standing up and giving both of them a kiss on the cheek. I washed my dish before walking to where Angela was now playing Little big planet.

"Seriously I don't know why do you like more the PS3 than the xbox 360" I say before sitting next to her and picking up the controller next to hers.

"First because my hand is way too little to fit in that xbox controller and second, because I just like it ok?" She said without taking her eyes off the screen where I was now blocking her character from reaching the top of a cliff. She slapped my arm and I let her character jump.

"Jeez relax" I said rubbing my arm. Damn that hurt.

We play for another thirty minutes before Angela said that it was time for us to get going, we pick up our backpacks. We said goodbye to our parents before going to the garage.

"Which one should we ride?" She said pointing to the my black Suzuki GS-R100. Then she pointed to the her Mercedes Benz W211.

"I think we should take your Mercedes since we have a lot of stuff. She nods before picking up her keys that were in the drawer next to my Izzie (Yeah I named my Suzuki Izzie).

"Okay time to see Jackson Rathbone!" She said. I rolled my eyes before getting in her car. We left our house, well more likely mansion. We exited Beverly hills before making our way to the Nokia L.A center where the fan camp of twilight was being organized.

"Ok, look we are going to camp there and when it's time for the premiere we need to be in front of all those crazy fans or I'll kill you" I look at her and saw that she was looking at me with her 'You're dead to me if you don't do it' look. I nod and she smirks before pinching my cheek.

"Such a good girl" She cooed and I rolled my eyes before slapping her hand away.

"Bitch" I say under my breath.

"Well that's what you are honey, I just didn't want to label you like that" She said with an evil grin on her face. I groan before taking out my _iphone 5_ (which took me a lot of trouble to get) and then I put on my headphones and start searching for a song that I would like. I chose 'Marry the night'.

After ten minutes of driving I see that we arrived. I saw outside the Nokia center a lot of tents. Wow this guys most get up really early since it's 4:15.

"Come on Bella!" Angela said after we got out of her car practically dragging me with her. We saw our place where we start placing our blue tent and after finishing I entered and lay down to catch some sleep.

"Oh no you're not sleeping!" I hear Angela said, but I ignore her. Suddenly I felt something wet on my cheek. I open my eyes to see Angela licking my face.

"Ew Angela what's wrong with you!" I said while wiping my cheek.

"I told you that you're not going to sleep" She came closer and sit in Indian style.

"Why not? And by the way we still have three more days until those hotties arrive" I whined.

"First because there are weird people here and I don't want to be alone, I mean did you saw that weird girl when we arrived? She was wearing a fucking werewolf costume and by that I mean that she's walking on all fours!" She said

I laugh and soon she joined me. After catching my breath and put my weight on my elbows and cocked my head to the side.

"Well that's weird" I said.

"Yeah now you see why you can't leave me alone"

"Fine, what do you want us to do?"

"How about talking about jacks-" Angela started but I interrupted her.

"No" I said

"What? Why not?" She pout.

"Because that's all you talk about I mean I don't talk all day about Ashley greene"

"If you want we can talk about her I mean have you seen her boobs or how cute is her as-" I groan and she just giggled

"Angela" I glared at her.

"Fine ruin the fun, how about we play cards?" She asked. I smiled and nod.

-Day two-

It's day two and it's four in the morning and this is hell. I mean after Angela and I finished playing cards some crazy fans start singing. I mean yeah at first it was great, but after seven hours and I mean seven hours of listening to their voice it was now annoying and I think i'm losing my mind.

So I did what was the most logical thing to do, I just sleep since Angela abandoned me because she was going to take a shower, god knows where. She hasn't come back for like two hours. I believe that she found some Rathbone fans and start squealing and gossip with them about how hot he is. Now I'm here in the tent alone and eating a hog dog, healthy right?

I got bored and opened twitter to see if Ashley Greene has posted something. I'm not a stalker, I'm just curious okay? I find her account and see that she hasn't posted anything. I sigh before trying to sleep again.

"Bella it's time for you to take a shower" I heard someone say, but I'm far gone.

"Go away boogie monster" I said and buried my face more in my sleeping bag.

"You wish, but no come on" I groan before standing up. I look and Angela and see that she has a different outfit, she is wearing her favorite blue blouse with twilight in front and in the back it says Team bone. Seriously It sounds like if she's a dog and she's worshipping her food or master.

"Fine where is the shower?" I asked. She smiled at me and explained me where to go. I nod before picking up my outfit for today and following her instructions.

After taking an awkward shower, where a lady was literally making orgasm noises I arrived to our tent and see Angela sleeping. I smiled and kneel down and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Angela" I said before exiting the tent and looking up at the stars wondering what is Ashley Greene doing.

-Day 3-

Seriously I feel like one of those guys who talk in those documentaries and say Day three or day four, but anyway, since today the cast of twilight is coming everything got out of control. I mean the fans are crazier than ever. Angela can't stay still and I'm going even crazier. First because I'm missing Francheska like crazy, well Frankie like she likes me to call her (she's my girlfriend) and Angela can understand that because she's missing Ben too, but I think not like me because she's focusing on seeing Jackson.

"Bella we just need to wait five more hours and we'll see them!" Angela said clapping her hands like London Tipton from Zack and Cody. I chuckled at that, but nod at her.

"I just want this to be over" Or until I see Ashley.

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to see Frankie" She wiggles her eyebrows at me and I Blush because she knows that I already took the next step on my relationship with Frankie. I mean she's a gentlewoman, sexy, funny and well she's mine. She's the perfect woman that every lesbian girl wants to have.

"Shut up" I said still with the blush on my cheeks. She chuckled, but I ignored her.

"Yeah that's what I should say about you and Frankie when you're doing it" I gasp at her and punched her arm.

"Hey, it's not my fault you can't be quiet" I blush like crazy and choose to ignore her.

"Whatever now what do you want to do, I mean in five hours you will see the man of your dreams" I rolled my eyes when I see her sighing

"Well we can walk around a little" I nod.

We walk around the camp and see a lot of fans with big posters on their hands, tents with the Quieleutes pack on them oh and we also saw the girl with the costume of the wolf. It looks like if she hasn't showered in days. I shudder not wanting to discover if it's true

"Bella I'm so hungry" Angela said patting her stomach. I rolled my eyes because the only thing she does is eat.

"Angela you already ate all our snacks" I said.

"Hey it's not my fault that my stomach gets hungry and besides you like to eat alot too because you never gained weight with your hard rock abs" She rolled her eyes and poked my abs.

"Hey it's not my fault that I go to the gym and you don't" I said while we walk to our tent again.

"I will get sweaty" She sighed dramatically.

"Oh come one it can't be that bad, I know" She laugh and ignored me. When we arrived to our tent we lay down and rest for thirty minutes until she saw the clock and told me that it was only two hours until the actors arrived.

"Yes, we got the first line!" She said bouncing. I laugh, but nod. I mean we can have a good view of the actors.

"Now we wait" She said.

After an hour and a half the actors start arriving. First boo boo Stewart then Claire Martinez who portrays Lousie. All the fans were screaming making me almost deaf. When Jackson arrived Angela went crazy she was screaming shouting, jumping anything. He saw her and smiled at her. She practically swooned, but smile back. Then Nikki Reed arrived looking gorgeous as always, next to her was Kellan lutz looking handsome and with a grin on his face. Then Robert Pattison arrived in a weird green tux. I laugh, but before I could continue I saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. Ashley Greene was wearing a pink dress and her hair in a bun. It was simple, but she looks perfect in it. My heart starts beating faster, all I could see was hers and nothing else seem to exist. She smiled and pose for the pictures then she came closer to our line and start signing autographs.

I think I was screaming because Angela was laughing at me, but I ignore her then Ashley was coming closer and closer until she was right next to me I extended my hand so she could sign it because I didn't brought a paper with me. She laugh and I practically swoon, her laugh was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard in my life. After she finished signing she looks up at me and that's when the whole world stop and it was only me and her.

**/x/x/x/**

**Yay so what do you think, I know that kind of happen to my friend, but without the Ashley / bella romance and if you have questions please just ask. I hope that you like the first chapter of this story and I hope not to disappoint you. Anyway review and read. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV.**

I can't believe what is happening right now. I'm looking at Ashley Greene eyes, the most beautiful pair of eyes I've ever seen on my life. I don't know if she's thinking that I'm a stalker or something, because she has this look of curiosity on her face and I'm pretty sure I'm drooling, I mean she's Ashley greene.

"Bella" I heard someone say, but I can't focus on the voice because well I'm mesmerized by this beauty in front of me. I mean who wouldn't?

"Bella!" And suddenly I'm turned away from Ashley making me almost whimper. I glare at Angela who only rolls her eyes at me. Yeah if that happened to her with Jackson she would be just like me.

"What?" I hissed at her.

"Sorry, it's just that you kept staring at Ashley for like five minutes and the fans kept dragging her with their fingers, seriously they act like animals and the worst thing is that she didn't even notice!" So it seems that she was mesmerized by me too? Nah I mean I'm just plain and simple.

"Whatever, look can we go now?" Angela nod and dragged me with her to our tent, but not before I look at Ashley just to see her looking at me. I blush and follow Angela.

"So…we just spent almost three days camping just to see those hotties for fifteen minutes?" I practically shout at her after realizing this, I mean I could right now be playing xbox, reading or being with Frankie, but I'm reconsidering right now because I had a moment with Ashley so…yeah.

"I wanted to see Jackson and it was awesome, I mean did you saw how he winked at me?" She sighed and I made fake gag. "Laugh all you want" She glared at me and start picking up her things and the tent.

"I wish I could, but I need to breath" I said before picking also my clothes and trying to help Angela to close this tent, but it won't cooperate with us.

"Okay, well what do you want to do right now?" Angela asked after we left the Nokia L.A center making me feel something on my chest as we kept driving, but I shrug it off. "I don't know, I mean I have nothing else to do since Frankie is in N.Y with her family" Damn Frankie's family, now I'm going to be home alone reading or playing Xbox just like a geek or a loser. I'm awesome right?

"Well, Ben called me when I was taking a shower-"

"Okay stop it there, were you two sextalking, because I really don't want to hear that" I shudder not wanting to have a mental image of that. No bad brain, bad.

"Bella, come on I'm more descent than that" Phew that was close "I call it sexual talk with your partner in times of loneliness" And she need to ruin it. "Angela!" I whined and buried my face in my hands

"Okay, but now seriously, he said that he wants to come home and you know chill out a little" Well that actually sounds kind of nice, since I'm doing nothing I might be the third wheel…again.

"Okay, now hurry up because I'm starving" I groan and in cue my stomach growled. Angela giggled and I Blush.

/x/x/x/

Finally we arrived at Beverly hills, but not before picking Ben from his home. Right now we are watching Scary Movie 4 in our home theater. You see we are rich because Charlie our dad is a famous Architect and like a lot of famous people live here in L.A they call him to design their houses and stuff like that. Renee is a different story she's a lawyer, a really famous one, she mostly divorce famous people like, kim kardashian, Tom cruise or Demi moore.

"Dude the blood is so false, I can't even look at this movie without criticizing it" I quickly snap my head back to ben. "Yeah, but you need to see the point in the movie, they're not making it to make it look real, they're making it to make fun of other movies" I said with a roll of eyes. I mean who didn't understand this stuff? "Bella sometimes I think you're a boy by the way you think and speak" I gasped and punched his arm.

"Angela can you please control your girlfriend?" I smirk at ben, who was right now glaring at me.

"Sure babe, now Ben can you please stop, we all Know that if Bella was a boy she will be more of a man than you" Ben was about to say something to her when the phone started ringing.

"I'll take it" I said before standing from the oh so comfortable chair and reaching for the phone that we also have in the Theater.

"Hello?"

"_Hey honey, I was calling just to make sure that angela and you are okay" _Yeah Renee really cares about us even if she's not home at all.

"Yeah we are right now watching a movie, you don't have to worry at all" I look again at Angela just to see her making out with Ben. Dammit now I have to find something to do since they're not going to pull away anytime soon.

"_Okay honey and I'm sorry I can go home for dinner, Phil wants me to stay late to check some work" _I sigh knowing that answer, she always stay late with his boss and other co-workers.

"Alright mom don't worry we will make dinner, love you"

"_Okay and love you too"_ With that she hang up. I sigh before standing up and walking through our house, well mansion. I climb up the stairs before arriving to my room. My room is quite unique since my dad designed it. It's practically like a small house. It has two levels. I have a ladder almost right next to my door that leads to my bed, which is covered with a lot of pillows and a British cover. Then in the first level, I have a small table with two chairs and in front of them is another small table with magazines on top of it. Then it there's a small purple couch with three pillows. My room has different colors, the ceiling is purple; the first level walls are blue and the second level walls are green. My TV is in the second level almost next to my bed where I have my laptop and my Xbox with special gaming chairs. (1)(2)

"There's no other place like your room" I said to myself before climbing up my ladder and walking to my gaming chair before sitting down.

After thirty minutes of reading and twenty minutes of playing Call of duty, I start to feel hungry. Uhm by now Angela and Ben must have taken things to her bedroom. Shudder. Well I will just eat a chocolate bar.

Oh god I will never eat chocolate bar again before I sleep. First because my stomach hurts and second because it's making it impossible for me to fall asleep. I sigh and turned my head to the other side of my bed and start thinking again about what happened today with Ashley, just thinking about it makes me feel butterflies in my stomach and also blush. I remember looking at her blue eyes and her looking at my brown ones, I remember how my heart beat was beating –Incredible fast- and how I felt so calm and happy around her, even if it was just for a few seconds.

I shake my head and closed my eyes trying to fall asleep and thinking of a certain goddess.

xXx

I yawn before stretching my limps like Angela's black cat Mishka. Yeah she has a cat and I have a Siberian husky that I named Ted. He's fur is brown with white making him look handsome.

I look at the clock and see that it was nine in the morning and I know that if I try to sleep again i will be cranky later, so with that I sigh and decide to go for a coffee to Starbucks.

I climb off my ladder and walk to my closet almost next to my bathroom -Oh yeah I forgot to say that I also have a bathroom in my room- and pulled out a white tank top with a star in the front, my favorite pair of jeans and of course my black converse.

I walked down the stairs of my house just to see Angela in the kitchen with Ben oversize t-shirt. Now I'm glad that my room is soundproof because I really don't want to hear them doing it.

"Hey Angie, I'm going for a coffee I will come back in fifteen minutes" All I heard is a 'sure' before I walked out of my house and close the door behind. I sigh and start walking to starbucks.

I was now seeing my target I just need to turn around the corn-Umph I think I just collide with a wall because I fell to the ground with a hot thing on my chest. I look down and see that is hot coffee.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot!" I said before standing up and blowing air to my chest not noticing the person in front of me.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know where I was going" A velvet voice says to me. She sounds like singing, but at the same time not and it sounds really beautiful and soothing, it makes me want to listen to her voice all day. I look up and stare at the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen of my life which means… Oh god I'm in front of Ashley greene.

"I-I-I wasn't look-ing either" Damn now she think I can't speak. She giggles and I stop a moment to listen to to the beautiful sound that is coming out of her -also beautiful- mouth.

"Okay how about I buy you a new blouse since I drop my coffee on you?" I nod not trusting with speaking right now. She smiles and takes my hand. The moment her hand touches mines I felt like a electric current went through my whole body and making my hand tingle. I blush, but I let her drag me to the nearest shop in order to buy a blouse.

"So what's your name?" She asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence –well for me- and right now we were choosing a blouse for me to wear.

"Isabella, but you can call me Bella" I smiled at her wishing that I didn't shutter.

"Well Bella, my name is Ashley, but you can call me Ashley" I roll my eyes at her silly joke, but giggled too because well it was cute.

"I know" Oh god thank you brain. I turned to look at Ashley who was looking at me curiously and also I saw another emotion in her eyes that I couldn't describe. "I mean you played Alice in twilight and you're famous for that, I mean it's not like in your other movies you weren't famous because I saw them all I I think you acted pretty good, but what I'm trying to say is that you-" Suddenly a gentle finger is pressed to my mouth making me felt those tingles again now traveling through my whole face.

"Hey relax and well I'm glad you like how I act, it means a lot to me" She smiled at me, but without pulling her finger away from my lips. I was so tempted to kiss the tip of her finger, but decide against it since it will make her think I'm just another crazy fan. After a few seconds she pulled away her finger and I almost whimper at the loss of contact.

"Okay I think this will look great on you" Ashley said showing me a black blouse. I nod before disappearing in the changing rooms. I take a deep breath and start analyzing things, I mean is this really happening or I'm still on my bed dreaming? I shake my head and change my now ruined tank top for the black blouse. After changing I exit the changing room just to see Ashley sitting waiting for me to come out.

"I like it" I said. She turns her head to look at me and smiles at me. God she has a beautiful smile.

"Well then, I'm paying for it, now come on so we can get rid of those things that have the blouse" I nod and follow behind her like a puppy.

We finish paying for the blouse and now we were walking side by side. Sometimes brushing hands making me feel a shiver or the tingles.

"Thank you for the blouse" I said not meeting her gaze.

"Well, I'm sorry for ruining your tank top" I turn to look at her beautiful eyes and smile at her.

"Is okay, I met you because of it" I said before I could stop myself. Ashley giggled and intertwined her pinky with mine making me feel little tingles running through my hand, if she felt them, she made no sign of feeling them.

"Well, then I'm glad too" I smiled and then I notice something.

"Hey where are all the paparazzis, I mean don't they stalk you?" I asked

"Oh Emm- I mean Kellan is entertaining them, so I guess that's why" She shrugs and I found it extremely cute when she did it.

"Oh okay" I sigh in relief because I didn't want people taking photos of me. We walk for five more minutes still with our pinky's interlaced suddenly I remember that today mom was coming to eat with us, so that means that I have to go home right now if I want the food to be ready when she arrives.

"Ashley, I need to go, it was a pleasure to meet you and I wish you the best" I said with almost tears in my eyes because thinking of not seeing her again was painful.

"Oh, okay do you want me to take you home?" She asked looking worried.

"No, I need to think too, but thank you" I said before letting slowly go of her hand and starting to walk to the other direction where we were walking.

"Hey wait" I turned around and saw her writing something on the napkin of her Starbucks Coffee. She handed it to me and I look at it with wide eyes. It was her phone number!

"But why me?" I mean why would she give her phone number to a stranger!

"Why not?"

"I-Er I guess we'll see each other later" She steps closer and hug me. I instantly hug her back and buried my face in the crook of her neck feeling like if this was home. I start inhaling her scent because she smells delicious, something between vanilla and strawberry. I pulled away slowly, very slowly and smile at her. She smiled back and peck my cheek making me blush and feel the tingles

"Yes we will" The way she said it made it sound like a statement, but I shrug it off. She waved at me and walked away gracefully leaving me standing there with my mouth open.

/x/x/x/

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in so long, but college and having a girlfriend does take your time away, anyway I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I didn't like it in my opinion, but okay… Anyway I appreciated those who review, you guys are the best! And also those who add this story to their favorites or following it**

**Bella's bedroom- ( . /tumblr_lv9w8aanAZ1r79l8lo1_ )**

**Bella Game setup- ( wp-content/uploads/yapb_cache/noid_gaming_ .jpeg)**

**Just remove the parenthesis.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for your Reviews, you guys are awesome and never forget that. Here is a new chapter sooner because of how much support you guys are in this difficult times of my life. Read and Review.**

**Alice's POV**

"Go get him!" Emmet shout from the chair in where he was sitting playing call of duty. The teams were simple, Emmet-Edward and Jasper-Maria.

"I'm trying, but they hide" Edward growl and I rolled my eyes. Boys.

"As much as I enjoy watching you guys play I'm getting bored, so I see you guys later" I said not waiting for an answer and walked to a three in the backyard of our house.

You see, the life we have right now is really complicated, even with Rosalie's gift. First because we pretend to be a person that we're not and second because it just sucks, well not all times, but is almost the same.

Everything started when our dear friend Stephenie Meyer (she's also a vampire) asked Edward about how he met Louise. He told her the story and Stephenie wrote it. After some months the book became famous. She asked us to be part of the movie, because we were in fact real vampires and that we were there when that happened and that it would be easier to make. At first we said no saying that It will expose our secret, but after sometime and a lot of persuasion we agreed.

The reason why we agreed is because of Rosalie's gift. In the book it says that she doesn't have a gift, but in reality she has. It's a really unique gift because she can make illusions of our body, make people see and feel –if they touch us- what she wants, in this case humans. Is pretty similar to Zefrina's gift, but unlike zefrina's gift Rosalie can make it physical, so we have the warm of a human, heartbeat, normal eyes and we age, but is all an illusion that she can make it last as long as she wants.

So now we have different names, stories and we have to be another person. At first, it was nice, but now it frustrates me because I want to relax, I don't want paparazzis following me everywhere, or false statements and stuff like that. So I hate that we can't just simple disappear and live somewhere else, so that's why we have to wait at least a hundred years until we can appear again with our real names which are of course the names that we have in the books. They're also our same stories, except for Jasper story.

He in reality didn't left Maria, because well they're mates. So that means that I didn't met him on a dinner Café and he's not my mate, but Stephenie said that she wanted us to be so she wrote it. I really don't remember my human life like it says in the books. I met the Cullens while I was hunting a deer -yeah at that time I knew that I could drink animal blood- They welcomed me with open arms and well here I am. Is a different story with jasper and Maria because we found them fighting with some Newborns so we decided to help them and well after they discovered another way to feed they joined us.

About the wolves, yeah they do exist and yeah they are our mortal enemies, but with some persuasion they joined the film too, so all the boys from the pack that you see in the movie are shape shifters in real life. Yeah tayl- I mean jacob too.

Also the Volturi are real and the story between Louis and Edward did happen like that, you know the whole blood singer thing and the volturi thing, so that also means that they have a child and in fact it is Makenzy foy or Renesmee her real name. So yeah our live is complicated, because we need to pretend to be someone that we are not.

Right now we all live together, well except for the volturi –They live on Italy far away from humans- and the wolves. So that means that the Denali's are here, the Ireland cove, The Russian coven, the Amazona's coven and some nomads too, so we are a lot of vampires living on one roof, oh and also Victoria, James and Laurent. Yeah in reality they are good Vampires, I mean they're some bad ones out there, but James and the rest are just like us and we love them like a family, but Stephenie wanted some drama in her novel so they made the three of them "Villians" because in reality Edward met Louise at school and after the whole Renesmee thing he changed her, so that means that they didn't met three crazy vampires.

You will be asking how the paparazzis don't know that we live together, well is because Zefrina uses her gift to make the place we live look like just a field a big field, which in reality is a big Mansion, really big. Oh I forgot to say; the only wolves that live with us are Jacob, Seth, Leah and Quil because well Jacob Imprinted on Renesmee and well his pack followed him.

I sigh and lie on my back facing the blue sky, thinking about the girl I met two days ago. She was so beautiful, cute, hot, sexy, and adorable. I'm finding her really fascinating and also another emotion that I can't put a finger on, but one thing is for sure. She is my mate. My soul mate, my other half. I squealed like a five year old girl in Christmas just by thinking about Bella, such a beautiful name. I giggled thinking how cute she looked on that black blouse that I bought her yesterday when I collided with her by "accident".

I mean I've been alone for more than a hundred years and I just recently found my mate, so I'm extremely happy. Oh and don't believe the stories they said about me dating people or that they took photos of me kissing someone because is just to keep the appearances, so yeah I did date joe Jonas and Revee Carney, but just because Rosalie insisted. I date Joe Jonas first and then Revee Carney for ten months, but in those ten months with none of them I had sex because I'm still virgin and I plan on giving my virginity away to my soul mate, to my Bella.

I sigh and look more at the sky thinking about how much I miss her touch, making me feels tingles every time she touches me. I knew Bella was the one the moment I laid my eyes on her. How she looked at my false green-blue eyes and getting lost in them, just like I was in her brown chocolate ones. I sigh and ran a hand through my short spike hair. Yeah i also have my hair like in the movie, just like everyone else, but Rosalie's power makes us change our hair style, so while I'm on the streets pretending to be Ashley Greene my hair is long.

"Short stuff come here!" I hear the voice of Emmet shout making me rolled my eyes, seriously does he never learn to never call me that?

I stand up and start running at vampire speed to the front door of the mansion. I entered the living room and see, Charlotte sitting on Peter's lap, Jasper hugging Maria waist and Emmet sitting on the floor with Edward and Kate

"Emmet, how many times I need to remind you to not call me that?" I growled at him, but he only laugh. I pout and huffed.

"What are you going to do slap me? Because you will need a ladder for that" I gasped and run towards him and kicked him on his balls. He started rolling around the floor while his both hands where covering his private parts. I laugh with the rest of our family and sat down.

"Rosie, I think I won't be active for a day" Emmet said with a higher voice making me laugh even harder, but all stop when I saw Rosalie standing in front of me glaring.

"Alice, what did you kicked him?" Rosalie whined, yeah those two are like bunnies.

"He called me short stuff and I already told him to not called me that, he just laugh and then joke about how short I am" I pout and crossed my arms around my chest.

"Urg fine, now moving on to more important topics, did you spoke with the human?" She asked. I growled at her for not calling my Bella by her name. I already told her my mate's name and she just ignores me.

"Okay, relax" She said and I quickly stop growling. Wow I never growl to anyone in my family in an aggressive way.

"Sorry I don't know what came over me"

"It's okay, it happens when you just find your mate. You became possessive and protective of him or her" I nod and look around the room, just to see every one and I mean every one looking at me, if I could blush I would be red by now.

"Now I want you to be careful and don't move to fast okay?" Rosalie said and I only found myself nodding.

"Alice, will you like to go hunting?" Louise asked from behind. I look at my best friend and nod.

"See you guys later" I said glancing again at Emmet who was glaring at me. I smirk at him and laugh before running out of the house with Louise in tow.

I wish Bella can hurry up and call me, because I forgot to ask her, her phone number. Yeah I can see the future, but that doesn't mean I know everything.

"The last one to find a deer is a rotten egg!" Louise said and I giggled.

Suddenly I stop and my mind begins to go to Bella la la land. Oh god the way she dresses, so tomboy, so sexy. I bet she wears boxers and let's not forget about the way her husky voice tone is, that sends shivers down my spine. She also has a toned body making her look muscular, but still very feminine uhm, I bet she has abs. How sexy would that be?

"Come on turtle!" The voice of louise sends me back from my pervert thoughts.

"You are the slow one!" I said before running to find my prey.

That night I saw a vision of my Bella in another girls arms making my dead heart more dead if that's even possible.

**/x/x/x/x/**

**So how was it? I wish you liked this chapter, because I find really difficult to write alice pov so yeah I'm sorry if is bad and sorry for the short chapter.**

**Anyway I don't know when I'm going to update again because I'm having problems with my girlfriend, since I found a girl that every time she touches me I feel tingles like real one, I didn't believe about those stuff, but now that is happening to me is confusing, because she might be the one, but I don't want to hurt my girlfriend so I'm right now in a really bad mood and I don't know what will happen. Anyway I will stop talking about this because I know you guys don't mind my problems.**

**Anyway until next time!**


End file.
